Go to sleep
by DarkMat
Summary: Blu a tenido una pesadilla sobre alguien que lo persigue para darle fin a su vida, pero fue realmente un sueño


**Bueno este será un fic corto (one-shot) que tratara de la leyenda o creepypasta de Jeff the killer. Disfruten**

**Go to sleep**

Era una noche como cualquiera en Rio de Janeiro, en un nido cerca de un santuario había un par de guacamayos azules durmiendo tranquilamente en un árbol, pero el macho despertó a causa de unos ruidos

-Ve a dormir-se escucho en la parte mas oscura del nido

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo el macho, de entre las sombras salió un hombre con una sudadera, el pelo largo, ojos completamente abiertos y sin parpados y una sonrisa macabra su sonrisa era del tamaño de toda su mandíbula y se le notaban unas cicatrices en ella, y con un largo cuchillo empuñado en sus manos

-Ve a dormir-dijo el hombre y rápidamente se lanzo contra el guacamayo enterrándole el cuchillo en su pecho. Luego de eso el guacamayo despertó asustado, había sido una pesadilla

-Blu ¿que pasa?-dijo una guacamaya azul despertándose por el grito de Blu

-No pasa nada Perla-dijo Blu tratando de calmarse

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-dijo Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

-Descuida ya paso-dijo Perla

**P.B- Pero se sintió tan real –FIN P.B**

Blu salió a buscar el desayuno y volvió a su nido

-Bueno traje el desayuno-dijo Blu

-Genial-dijo Perla, ambos comieron su desayuno y cuando acabaron los dos fueron a dar un paseo y de paso iban hablando

-Blu-dijo Perla mientras volaban

-¿Si?-dijo Blu

-¿Haz pensado en tener una familia?-dijo Perla y Blu se puso nervioso

-Bueno… si y tu?-dijo Blu nervioso

-Pues claro y ya se con quién me gustaría tenerla-dijo Perla

-¿Con quién?-dijo Blu

-Contigo tontito, ¿con quien mas seria?-dijo Perla

-Bueno pero hay que pensarlo bien-dijo Blu

-¿Por qué?-dijo Perla

-Porque… habría que tener todo listo para cuando nazcan tener los cuidados necesarios y todo-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

Ambos se fueron volando a un club para aves y se encontraron con un canario amarillo y un cardenal de cresta roja

-Blu, Perla que gusto verlos-dijo el canario

-Hola Nico-dijo Blu

-¿Cómo han estado?-dijo el cardenal

-Pues muy bien, ¿y ustedes?-dijo Perla

-Pues Pedro a estado algo enfermo-dijo Nico

-¿Asi?-dijeron Blu y Perla

-Si, pero ya estoy mejor-dijo Pedro

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Bueno a bailar-dijo Nico partiendo con Pedro al escenario y comenzó la canción I wanna party y Blu invito a Perla a bailar y esta acepto, ambos no eran novios pero Vivian juntos y salían a fiestas casi todas las noches y se decían cosas tiernas, cuando terminaron de bailar ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Perla te amo-dijo Blu, Perla al oir eso se puso inmensamente feliz Blu nunca le había dicho eso y agarro a Blu bruscamente y lo beso apasionadamente, Blu le devolvió el beso y cuando terminaron el beso Blu estaba con la mirada perdida

-Blu también te amo-dijo Perla, Blu iba a hablar pero sintió que alguien lo observaba, este se volteo y vio en la entrada a el mismo hombre de su pesadilla, pero cuando Blu parpadeo para ver si era verdad ya no estaba

-Blu ¿sucede algo?-dijo Perla al ver que Blu estaba un poco asustado

-No, no pasa nada-dijo Blu

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Perla ya que Blu seguía algo asustado

-Es que… quiero proponerte algo-dijo Blu

-¿A si?, ¿Qué es?-dijo Perla

-¿Quieres ser… ser… ser mi…-decía Blu nervioso

-Ser tu…-dijo Perla para que Blu continuara

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla inmensamente feliz abrazandolo y besándolo

-Bueno, ¿seguimos bailando?-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla, estos siguieron bailando y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo se pusieron a charlar y tomar un poco de alcohol

-Blu ¿que te parece si vamos a casa a…-dijo Perla y lo ultimo se lo susurro al oído y Blu se puso nervioso

-Ehh… creo que ya tomaste mucho Perla-dijo Blu

-No, lo digo enserio-dijo Perla

-No lo se-dijo Blu

-Vamos Blu-dijo Perla jalando a Blu del ala

-Esta bien, solo un poco-dijo Blu

-No, quiero que sea hasta que agonicemos-dijo Perla y Blu trago saliva, pero sentía emoción ya que el también quería

-Esta bien, vamos rápido-dijo Blu, ambos se fueron al nido y Perla puso a Blu contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo y a tocarlo y Blu hacia lo mismo, luego Blu le dio la vuelta a Perla y esta estaba contra la muralla y luego de eso comenzaron su juego de amor y pasión, cuando terminaron ambos estaban jadeando y tirados en el piso y se durmieron, pero Blu aun no se dormía ya que estaba asustado

-Ve a dormir-dijo alguien entre las sombras, Blu se paro de inmediato haciendo que Perla se despertara

-Mmmm ¿Blu que pasa?-dijo Perla

-Perla huye rápido-dijo Blu saliendo del nido volando a toda velocidad, Perla miro hacia atrás y al ver la cara de el hombre salió a toda velocidad y alcanzo a Blu

-Blu es Jeff!-dijo Perla asustada

-¿Jeff?-dijo Blu confundido

-Si, ¿nunca has oído de el?-dijo Perla

-No, que nos hara?-dijo Blu

-Nos matara, el hizo lo mismo con su familia-dijo Perla

-Tenemos que huir-dijo Blu

-Si, vayamos a la clínica-dijo Perla, ambos se fueron a la clínica pero cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entraron se horrorizaron, toda la sala estaba llena de sangre los cuerpos de las aves descuartizadas y sin extremidades y los cuerpos cercenados de los doctores por todos lados, Blu reconoció uno entre todos era el cuerpo de Linda, Blu se acerco y las lagrimas le caian a monton, Linda tenia grandes cortes en su estomago, no tenia sus parpados y tenia una gran corte en su boca simulando una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Tulio sin cabeza, esta estaba en una esquina

-Linda, no!-dijo Blu llorando y Perla lo abrazo

-Lo lamento tanto-dijo Perla triste al ver el cuerpo de Linda

-Ahora… vámonos-dijo Blu llorando

-Blu…-dijo Perla y beso a Blu

-Vamonos-dijo Perla y ambos salieron de la clínica pero algo filoso le llego a Perla en el ala y Blu al ver que Perla caia se la llevo con sus patas

-Perla ¿estas bien?-dijo Blu

-Si… mi ala me duele-dijo Perla, este reviso su ala y no la tenia, fue cortada

-Blu mi ala no esta-dijo Perla llorando, Blu la miro y le faltaba un ala, este aterrizo y la dejo cerca del pasto

-Dejame ver-dijo Blu, este tomo una hoja y se la enrollo a Perla en el brazo

-Blu… te…amo-dijo Perla cerrando los ojos

-Perla, resiste no te vayas-dijo Blu moviendo a Perla, esta no respondía estaba muerta

-Perla!-dijo Blu mientras lloraba, se escucho como alguien se acercaba y vio que era Jeff y tenia un cuchillo mas largo

-Adelante matame!-dijo Blu llorando, abrazo a Perla y cerro los ojos y sintió que algo lo atravesó y la respiración se le cortaba y sus latidos del corazón se detenían.

-Blu despierta!-dijo alguien moviendo a Blu este abrió los ojos y vio que era Perla y esta estaba llorando y estaban en su nido

-Perla-dijo Blu llorando y abrazandola y esta le devolvió el abrazo, Blu se separo de Perla y la beso esta estaba impresionada y le devolvió el beso

-Me alegro que estes bien-dijo Blu

-¿Qué? Si nunca me paso nada, tu fuiste el que quedo en coma-dijo Perla

-¿En coma?-dijo Blu confundido

-Si, estabas volando asustado porque te contaron una historia de un asesino y chocaste contra un árbol-dijo Perla riéndose

-Ohhhh ya veo-dijo Blu

-Bueno vayamos a dormir-dijo Perla acostándose, Blu vio hacia afuera y era de noche

-Esta bien-dijo Blu este se acostó al lado de Perla y la beso

-Te amo-dijo Blu y se durmió

-Tambien te amo-dijo Perla y se durmió también

-Ve a dormir…-se escucho cerca de ahí, Blu se despertó asustado y vio lo que mas le asusto

-¿Rafael?-dijo Blu viendo las plumas de Rafael

-Rayos me atrapaste-dijo Rafael saliendo de las sombras

-Bueno, buenas noches-dijo Blu calmándose y durmiéndose toda esa pesadilla había acabado

**Fin**

**Bueno opinen como quedo, bueno, malo, mas o menos, terrible. Bueno nos vemos en otro fic. Saludos. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
